The present embodiments relate generally to the field of medical devices, and more particularly, to a multi-stranded apparatus for treating a variety of medical conditions.
Various medical conditions may affect patients in an array of bodily passageways, such as vessels and ducts. One common condition is atherosclerosis, which begins with the accumulation of excess fats and cholesterol in a blood vessel. Atherosclerotic plaque forms within the walls of the vessel and may block or restrict blood flow through the vessel. The condition commonly affects the coronary arteries, the aorta, the iliofemoral arteries and the carotid arteries. Several serious consequences may result from the restricted blood flow, such as ischemic events and blood clots that may block the artery.
There are various types of athlerosclerotic plaque that may form within the vessel wall. For example, some plaque may impede flow and exhibit a calcified or fibrous nature, while other plaque may be considered “vulnerable plaque.” While vulnerable plaque may develop within the arterial walls without generally narrowing the arterial lumen substantially, occlusive lesions may include calcified or fibrous plaque comprising, for example, necrotic tissue. The necrotic tissue associated with fibrous plaque may cause the arterial wall to progressively weaken, and a rupture of the intima can occur, thereby causing aneurysm and hemorrhage.
Various procedures are known for treating such occlusions in the arterial vasculature, including balloon angioplasty and stenting. During a balloon angioplasty procedure, a catheter having a deflated balloon attached thereto is inserted into a patient's vessel. Once positioned across a constricting lesion, the balloon is then inflated to widen the lumen to partially or fully restore patency to the vessel. After satisfactory widening of the stenosis has been achieved, the balloon is deflated. The catheter then is retracted and removed from the patient's vessel with the balloon in the deflated state. Stenting involves the insertion of a usually tubular member into a vessel, and may be used alone or in conjunction with an angioplasty procedure.
While conventional balloon catheters and stents are generally effective for treating occlusions and other conditions within a duct or vessel, difficulties may arise when attempting to treat or disrupt other conditions including, but not limited to, fibrous or calcified occlusions.